Future Imp
:For a similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Bug Bot Imp. Future Imp is a zombie encountered in Garden Ops in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and a few of Agent Citron's missions. It can shoot purple lasers at plants, called in-game the Future Laser, and do a spinning suicide attack similar to the Exploding Imp, called the Self-Destruct. They also move rather slowly, so they are not very hard to deal with individually. Health Easy: 48 HP Normal: 64 HP Hard: 80 HP CRAAAAZY: 96 HP Gallery BBIinGW2.png|Future Imp near a Garden Robo-imp.png|Future Imp about to attack Future Imp Duo.png|Two Future Imps robOmp.png|Close-up of Future Imp Trivia *They resemble the Bug Bot Imps from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *They appear to have poorly-drawn versions of the Peashooter, Sunflower, and an unknown plant from the tower defense titles in Plants vs. Zombies on the side of their ship with red x's drawn over them. **However, the Peashooter and Sunflower drawings could represent the Pea Cannon and Heal Flower, respectively, because this is in Garden Warfare 2 and not one of the tower defense titles of Plants vs. Zombies. *These imps have no real spawning animation. Instead of popping out of the ground, they just suddenly materialize out of nowhere. **However, they do have animations for being Gooped, swallowed from both sides by Chomper, and eaten by Burrow. *If the player is on a rooftop and the Future Imp is running towards them, the Future Imp will stop when it is close to where the player would be on the ground, and then it will use its Self-Destruct, not damaging the player and vanquishing itself. *When it jumps, it legs retract into it, and pop back out when it has landed. **It falls very slowly, as if it is using moon gravity. *These imps have a variety of unique sounds, although they use sound effects from both the Mech Gargantuar and the Imp. *The Future Imp can be seen on a poster in the Portal Room for the Imp class (containing Steve the Z-Mech), that says, "No Mission is 'Imp'ossible!", next to a Z-Mech, a bunch of Imps, and a Imp piloting the unknown flying machine seen in the Garden Warfare 2 reveal trailer, also seen sometimes flying in the sky above the Zombie Base in the Backyard Battleground and Z-Tech Factory. **That same pun was later used in the names of the Super Mix Mode event "Mission Imp-ossible" and possibly the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mission "IMPossible Mission!". *When they are vanquished, these Imps explode without dealing any damage. **This also happens when they are eaten by a Chomper. **This is similar to the Exploding Imp and the Exploding Imp Fan, as both also explode and do no damage when they are vanquished or eaten. *Despite being inside a metal robotic spaceship, they can still be turned into goats with Goatify. **This is likely a developer oversight, as the Mech Gargantuar is also an Imp inside a metal robot, and yet he cannot be Goatified. ***However, this is probably because he is a boss. **He also shares this trait with the Robo-Zombie. *The Imp inside of the yellow spaceship appears to be decently smaller than the Imp class in Garden Warfare 2 and the Exploding Imp Fan, for unknown reasons. **It shares this trait with the Mech Gargantuar and the regular Exploding Imp. *Although the Gargantuar Prime in PvZ2 launches Bug Bot Imps, the zombie that this is based on, from his back, the Mech Gargantuar (which is based on the Gargantuar Prime) instead fires a bomb from his back in Garden Warfare 2. **It is unknown why this is, as the regular Gargantuar in the Garden Warfare franchise fires an Exploding Imp from him back, and this Imp even has a self-destruct attack normally. *Despite being robotic, this zombie is not stunned for longer than usual by the Citron's EMPeach. **It shares this trait with the Robo-Zombie, Defender Bot, all Build-a-Bots, and the Mech Gargantuar boss. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Imps Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2